


Fate's a bitch!!

by ASLlover23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Carl Grimes, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Failwolf, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Carl Grimes, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLlover23/pseuds/ASLlover23
Summary: Stiles just wanted to reunite with his friends and dad, he never expected to find his mates, and he especially didn't expect one of his mates to be a psycho with a baseball bat.Carl wanted his family to be safe, he's lost so much already and doesn't want to lose anything else, he never wanted to meet his mates especially not in a world like this.Negan lost hope of meeting his other soulmates after losing Lucille, losing her broke him and he doesn't think anything can piece him back together.Fate loves fucking with peoples lives but she especially loves fucking with these three guys the most, they always did say fates was a bitch.





	1. Prologue

Stiles honestly couldn’t believe ow unlucky he was. His whole life had been a giant heaping pile of crap ever since his mom died, but the last two years had to be the worst yet.

About a month before the world went to crap Stiles had felt an unbelievable stab of pain and he had no idea what it was until he noticed one of the names on his wrists faded to a gray color.

Stiles knew what that meant, it meant that one of his soulmates had died, he had been a mess for a month until the world went to shit.

It wasn’t bad enough that he had to lose one of his soulmates without ever getting to meet her, but then a month later the dead start rising. It didn’t take long for the world to go to shit after that.

The pack lasted a whole year before they had their first lose, it was Erica and Boyd, they’d got cut off from the group and there was nothing anyone could do to save them. It had hit the pack hard, especially Derek.

A few months after Erica and Boyd, the Hales went missing, Derek, Peter, and Cora were all gone when the group woke up, they had abandoned them. Everyone felt defeated then, they lost two of their group and then three of them abandoned them.

It was a few days ago that Stiles had one of the worst days of his life, he had gotten separated from the others, he had no idea if they were alive or where they even were.

So it was honestly just the icing on top of the shit cake that was his life that he’d just have to run into a clearing where it seemed like some serious shit was about to go down.

Stiles jerked back when all the guns turned to point at him and he threw his hands in the air. “Whoa, wait don’t shoot!”

Stiles gagged when he saw the smashed in head of some guy. He felt like he could honestly pass out from seeing that. It looked like he just interrupted a man from smashing another guys head in too.

The man with the bat turned to him with a brow raised. “Well who the shit are you! You with this shitastic group too?”

Stiles shook his head rapidly. “Nope, no, nein, nada, no idea who these people are, never met them before in my life I swear!”

The man flicked his tongue out slightly grinning eyeing Stiles up and then down, he nodded once and turned his attention back to the Chinese looking guy. “Well then, if no one else wants to interrupt then I’ll get back to it!”

The guy raised his baseball bat and Stiles knew he couldn’t bite his tongue and do nothing. “Wait!”

The man cursed turning around looking pissed now. “What the hell do you want! I am sick and fuckin tired of people interrupting me!”

He stomped up to the teen backing him into the side of the trailer. Stiles threw his hands up to stop the hit he knew was coming. The spastic teen waited but nothing happened so he cracked his eyes open and looked up hesitantly.

The man was frozen starring at Stiles wrist, Stiles glanced at his wrist and jerked it down hiding it. He usually always kept that wrist covered not wanting the reminder it brought, it was his wrist with the name Lucille grayed out.

The older man looked to Stiles and his voice was hesitant and quiet. “What’s your names kid?”

Stiles looked into the man’s brown eyes, and he saw all kinds of emotions swimming through the guys eyes. Stiles swallowed before he spoke up. “My names Stiles.”

Stiles jumped when the bat was slammed into the trailer behind him and he eyed it cautiously. The man leaned closer eyes narrowed. “I know that ain’t your real name boy, so tell me what your name is!”

Stiles closed his eyes his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. “My real names Mieczyslaw, but I usually go by the name Stiles.”

All attention turned away from the two when they heard shouting. Carl was struggling to get out of the guys hold who was holding him down. “Negan! Don’t you dare touch him! I swear if you hurt him I’ll kill you!”

Stiles gasped and he pulled his shirt down slightly showing off the name Negan in bold blood red lettering. Stiles looked back to the older man eyes wide. “Your Negan?”

Negan looked from Carl to Stiles seemingly slightly confused. “Hell kid why are you getting so bent out of shape! What I do with this one has nothing to do with you.”

Carl managed to get out of the guys grip and stomped forward pushing his sleeve up. “Like hell it doesn’t, he’s my soulmate!”

In bold blue lettering was Stiles real name stamped across Carl’s forearm. Stiles looked between the two alarmed and reached down pulling off his shoe where Carl’s name was stamped across the top of his foot.

Negan walked towards Carl and pointed Lucille at him. “Show me your other marks! If the kids name is on you then so are the others.”

Carl glared matching up to Negan and it honestly made Stiles a little worried his mates would wind up killing each other before they could even get to know each other.

Stiles stepped up holding his hands up and placing them on Negan and Carl’s chests pushing them back slightly. “Look you both need to calm the hell down! This is not the time to be having this conversation, this is something we all need to talk about in private.”

They looked at him and Negan smirked nodding. “You know what you’re right, this is something we should discuss in private, boy round’em up!”

Carl started shouting and struggling to break away from the men. Stiles was doing the same trying to get away but neither could fight off the older and stronger men’s grasp.

Stiles noticed the group that were all kneeling were putting up a fight now calling out for Carl and trying to get Negan to release him. Stiles cursed his shitty luck, it always wound up this way with him, he was always getting kidnapped!

-(Break)-

Stiles grunted when one of the saviors pushed him out of the truck and he fell scraping up his hands. Carl was by his side in a second helping him up. “Hey you okay?”

The spastic teen grinned shrugging. “Trust me I’ve had a lot worse than a few scraps on my hands, I’ll be fine.”

Carl frowned more but nodded and turned facing the group. Negan walked forward and when he noticed the blood of Stiles hands he frowned walking forward and bringing one close. “Who the fuck did this!”

One of the goons stepped forward looking down. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to make him fall. It was an accident.”

Negan walked forward grinning and slammed his bat into the guys stomach making him fall to the ground. “That’s your first and last warning, touch either of them again and I’ll stick you on the fence.”

Negan turned walking away from the area. “Follow me boys, we have a lot to fucking discuss!”

Carl stepped forward in front of Stiles and started following Negan into the compound, Stiles followed after his two soulmates looking around at everything. “Wow this place is huge, how did you secure it all? How long did it take? How many people do you have here? How-“

Stiles was cut off when Carl and Negan looked back at him silently. He noticed the looks and looked back. “What? Why are you both staring at me like that?”

Carl sighed shaking his head. “Usually in a situation like this, the captives aren’t so…talkative.”

Stiles threw his hand up in the air rolling his eyes. “Oh my god, why does everyone say that to me! Okay yes I know I talk a lot but that’s cause I can’t stand awkward silences.”

Negan chuckled turning around and continuing on walking with his two very young soulmates following him.

They all stopped when they made it to an office. Negan threw the doors opened dramatically and walked in sitting behind the desk and throwing his feet up on the desk. “Take a seat boys! We got some things to talk about!”

Stiles took a seat but Carl remained sitting glaring at Negan. “Alright Mr. Badass don’t sit then, I don’t really give a fuck.”

Carl finally took a seat sighing. Stiles looked between the two, he knew this was going to be hard for them because of how they met but they were soulmates, they had to work this out.

Negan put his feet down and leaned forward. “We’re all three soulmates and there’s nothing that will change that, you both will stay here where I can keep you both safe, end of discussion.”

Carl slammed his hands down standing. “Like hell! I’m not staying here, my family, and my friends are back in Alexandria and that’s where I’m going back too! Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t give you the right to tell me what I can and can’t do!”

Negan flicked his tongue out again and Stiles followed the tongue as it ran across his lips. “Sorry future serial killer but I’m not budging and like hell I’ll allow my soulmate to live somewhere where I can’t keep an eye on them.”

Carl was fuming and Stiles could see he was getting angrier by the second. “Sorry but I’m with the sheriff over there, I was separated from my group and I need to find them, I can’t do that stuck behind some fortress.”

Negan leaned forward looking serious but he still had that grin on his face. “You both are going to have to learn who’s the boss in this trio, that’s me what I say goes and if I have to I will lock you both up to keep you safe.”

Stiles rolled his eyes crossing his arms. “Oh yeah brilliant idea, just lock us up because ya know if anything happens we’ll be totally fine locked up with no way out.”

Negan chuckled and before he could retort there was a knock on the door before it was opened and the person who stepped through the door made Stiles feel so many emotions, hate, joy, relief, and betrayal.

“Derek.”


	2. Chapter 2

All of Stiles good emotions he felt at seeing Derek went up in flames. He jumped out of his seat and punched man right in the nose.

Derek cursed glaring at Stiles. “What the hell Stiles! Why the hell did you just hit me?”

Stiles glared tears of anger appearing in his eyes. “You know damn good and well why I hit you, you bastard! How could you just leave us like that! After everything we’ve been through! You and Peter just up and left us with nothing!”

Derek frowned looking down and away from Stiles betrayed eyes. “We did what we thought was best, it was Peter’s idea, he knew we’d be better off with just the three of us, he said it’d be easier for you guys too.”

Stiles wanted to his the stupid wolf again but he held back. “Because of you three I got separated from the others! I don’t even know if they’re alive or not! My dad could be dead all because you three left us to fight off that herd alone!”

Derek glared eyes glowing slightly. “We did what was best for us for the pack! What we had to do, to keep Cora safe! We had already lost Boyd and Erica we weren’t going to lose Cora as well!”

Stiles went to lunge for Derek again but was grabbed around the waist and pulled back. Negan held him again his chest looking at him disapproving. “We may be soul mates but that doesn’t mean you can rough up my men.”

The spastic teen glared at Negan. “Well your mans a total douche bag that deserves to get punched! Besides this is none of your business let me go!”

Negan rolled his eyes but forcefully put Stiles back in his seat, Carl didn’t look too pleased with the man handling but he stayed silent. Negan looked to Derek. “So what did you want? Why the fuck did you interrupt me?”

Derek took his eyes from Stiles and looked back at Negan. “Right, I came to tell you that there was some problems at Hilltop, they were short and asked for an extension, I decided to ask you before I did anything.”

Negan nodded grinning again. “Right you fucking are to ask me! Hmm allow the extension but only for a few days, they better have what we asked for by then, if not kill someone.”

Stiles jerked looking at Negan shocked. “W-What! You can’t just kill someone like that! It may be the end of the world but this is the time we should all be working together not killing more people!”

Negan rolled his eyes shaking his head. “Stay out of it kid, how I conduct business has nothing to do with you, now we need to get back on topic about how we’re dealing with this.”

Carl leaned forward eye narrowed. “I already told you, I’m not staying here like some kind of prisoner! I have a family back in Alexandria and I am going back!”

There was a thick tension in the room, Negan and Carl were starring each other down while Stiles was glaring at Derek who was still in the room.

Negan waved his hand for Derek to leave but Stiles stood up to confront him but Negan roughly shoved him back into the seat knocking the air out of Stiles.

Carl growled and stood stepping towards Negan. “Don’t manhandle him like that! We’re not your property to do with as you please!”

Stiles looked back to Derek and called out. “Where’s Peter? What happened to him?”

Derek glanced at him before shrugging. “He wasn’t up for joining this group, so if he’s not dead already he might still be down in the prisoner holdings, I honestly don’t know.”

With that Derek left the room leaving Stiles sitting in shock. Derek had just said he’d practically left his uncle for dead _again_!

Before Negan could stop him Stiles was up and running out of the door. Negan cursed and stood up and ran to the door but Stiles was long gone. Negan cursed bringing out a walky talky. “One of the boys took off, I want him found and brought to me unharmed!”

-(Break)-

Stiles finally made it down into the basement area of the sanctuary. “Peter! Hey zombiewolf if your down here say something!”

Stiles strained his ears to try and hear anything and then he heard it, a light tapping coming from a room at the end of the hall.

Stiles took off down there and tried opening the door, it was locked. He looked around frantically for something to help him. Stiles found an axe in one of the glass fire hazard boxed.

Covering his fist in his jacket Stiles broke the glass grabbing the axe and went back to the door hacking at it with all his strength.

It took longer than the teen would have liked but he finally got the door opened. Stiles covered his nose instantly gagging slightly. It stunk horribly and Stiles felt tears fill his eyes at the state Peter was in.

The once alpha was practically skin and bones, he looked like he hadn’t bathed in months. Peter looked up and shocking Stiles even more the man began to cry silently. “Stiles.”

His voice sounded horrible and Stiles felt his hatred for Derek rising to unimaginable levels. Stiles and Peter had come to an understanding when Stiles had lost one of his soulmates. Peter was there for him when Scott wasn’t and because of that Stiles viewed Peter as a close friend.

Stiles walked forward helping the wolf up. “Come on we need to get out of here, it won’t be long before Negan figures out where I’ve went.”

Before either could leave the room they heard a whistle. Stiles looked back tense. Negan stood there with his bat on his shoulder, Derek and a few others were behind him all with guns pointed at them.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the guns pointed at him and smirked. “So decided you didn’t want to deal with me after all? Thought maybe I’d be better off dead?”

Negan narrowed his eyes at the teen. “You know I’m not heartless, there’s no way I could kill my own soul mate. Besides this is all just for show! I can’t have you just taking off on me.”

Stiles stood in front of Peter protectively eyes narrowed. “Get out of my way, I’m not going to let you hurt any of my pack.”

Negan and him stared each other down and Negan held his hands up chuckling. “Alright, how about this then, you promise to stay here, obey me as the dominate in our trio, and I’ll allow the mutt out, allow him to work for me and get healed up or I’ll kill him now and lock you up in one of these lovely rooms until you break on your own, the choice is up to you.”

Stiles heart rate spike and he knew how screwed he was, he had no control in this, he knew he’d wind up being the submissive in the group because it was in his nature, he cared to much and didn’t like confrontation too much.

Stiles nodded to Negan. “Alright but I want you to allow Carl to come and go as he pleases, you can’t force him to stay it’ll just cause to many problems with his people and yours.”

Negan narrowed his eyes but after a moment he grinned nodding. “Alright I’ll agree to that, well then why don’t I show you and the mutt around the place, then you can get him cleaned up and fed before we go over the rules.”

Stiles sighed nodding and followed behind Negan as he lead the way to give tour of his new home. Stiles just hoped he’d be able to still look for his pack while being here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of a filler I promise it'll pick up soon and also sorry for the long wait, let me know what you think!

Stiles was back in Negan’s office with Carl at his side. Negan sat behind his desk again and was grinning. “Alright then now that we’re all together again let’s get down to the rules.”

Carl glared looking like he was going to object but he decided to wait and see what Negan would say. If he didn’t like something he would speak up, he wasn’t going to just submissively take whatever the older man dished out.

Negan cleared his throat looking over his two young soulmates. “Alright then, we can all agree that Stiles will be the submissive, I’ll be the top dominate of the group and Carl with be the secondary dominate any objections?”

Both teens shook their heads not seeing anything wrong with those terms. Stiles knew this would happen, especially after meeting his soulmates.

Negan decided to move on. “Stiles has agreed he’d stay here under my order, he’ll follow whatever rules I put forth in return for his friends life and you being allowed to go back to Alexandria.”

Carl looked over to Stiles shocked and kind of touched. “You’d give up your freedom so I could go back to my family?”

Stiles shrugged grinning weakly. “Well to be honest I really would like this thing to work between us and I know we’ll get nowhere if we perceive our dom to be a tyrant so it’s best if one of us can have a little freedom.”

Negan rolled his eyes at the two teens. “You both keep going on about freedom it’s not like I’m enslaving you and putting you in a dungeon, your both free but Stiles will just be under more surveillance.”

All three looked between each other before Carl spoke up. “I’ll agree to these terms but I have a few of my own as well, I want Stiles to be allowed to come to Alexandria an spend time there too, so he can meet my family since it used to be tradition, also the wives have to go.”

Stiles nodded rapidly in agreement. “Yep wives have got to be gone like bye bye forever, I’m not being in that kind of bond!”

Negan narrowed his eyes shaking his head. “Nope not gonna happen, the wives are a must stay, I doubt either of you are willing to start tumbling in the sheets and I am not going without until you two can come around, the wives stay until we make the bond official.”

Stiles shook his head adamantly. “No way! I’m not being in that kind of bond! I won’t share my soulmate with other people not in the bond, I’m not going to just turn a blind eye as my soulmate, my dominate soulmate has affairs.”

Everything was tense and silent as Stiles and Negan stared each other down. Stiles broke first and looked down fiddling with his hands. “I I’ll do it, I’ll commit fully to the bond s-so no wives alright?”

Negan grinned licking his upper lip nodding. “If you’ll commit then I’ll drop all the wives, now is that everything? Everyone’s terms are set right?”

Carl an Stiles looked at each other and nodded then looked to Negan and nodded again. Negan grinned then brought out a knife and sliced his hand before handing it over to Carl who did the same and then handed it to Stiles.

Negan grabbed Stiles hand then Carl did before Carl grabbed Negan’s. So all three of their blood mixed together. Their bodies lite up where their marks were, and the bond slid halfway into place, the only way to fully solidify the bond was with sex.

Negan clapped his hands together loudly grinning and stood. “Now that that’s settled I best be getting you home huh little serial killer?”

Carl rolled his eyes and stood up, he looked over at Stiles and held his hand out. Stiles hesitated a moment before taking his hand and letting himself be pulled up. “So I guess we’re making this a group trip thing huh?”

The trio left the office area and Negan raised a brow when he saw the one guy Peter or something sitting outside his office. The man stood and made his way over to Stiles hovering over him protectively.

Carl raised a brow at the display and spoke up. “You know if Negan isn’t allowed wives then you’re not allowed to have little flings either.” There was a tint of jealousy in Carl’s tone as he eyed the older man.

Stiles started spluttering face going red at the insinuation his second just made. Peter snickered at Stiles flustered appearance and spoke up. “There’s nothing to worry about, I’m not interested in Stiles that way, Stiles is like the pack mother in our group and the only full human so he’s usually very well protected.”

Stiles shouted in denial, he didn’t like being cast in the sub role in both the bond and normal everyday life. The short haired brunette sighed and gave up trying to defend his manliness.

Something caught Stiles attention though and he looked at the two dom’s. “Wait, he just told you that he wasn’t human, why aren’t you guys like freaking out or questioning his sanity right now?”

Carl grinned his sheriff hat tilting slightly. “My group have ran in to a few supernaturals and besides the dead is literally rising, I’d believe just about anything right now.”

Negan didn’t bother to look back and just swung his bat as he walked through the halls. “Well obviously I’ve fucking known about the shits too, one of my main men is a wolf don’t think I wouldn’t have noticed, did you?”

Stiles nodded, it made sense once they explained it, but he was glad he didn’t have to deal with the drama of explaining about the supernaturals.

Negan stopped at a truck and jumped in, Stiles jumped in the middle and Carl got in next to him. Negan pointed to the back for Peter. “Get in the back mutt, no room.”

Peter growled flashing his eyes but Negan only grinned wider at the display, Peter hated it but he listened to the older man and jumped in the back of the truck just as Negan pulled out of the sanctuary multiple trucks following behind him.

Carl looked at him questioningly and Negan chuckled. “Didn’t think just because we’re bonded I wouldn’t tax your people the same as all the others did ya?”

Carl scowled pissed at the older man’s actions. “The least you could do is give us some time to get stuff together!”

Rolling his eyes Negan ignored the teen and turned the CD player on blaring out rock music. Stiles sighed shaking his head, this bond was going to be a really rocky thing and was going to take a lot of patience something Stiles didn’t really have.

Half way through the ride Carl and Negan kept trying to make jibes and battle each other over stupid little things. Stiles groaned loudly. “Lord give me strength!”


End file.
